Seating assemblies for vehicles commonly include seatback cushions and seat cushions made of thick and dense foam that are covered with a cover stock material to provide a comfortable surface for the vehicle occupant in a variety of temperature environments and for a number of driver and passenger preferences. Typically, the cover stock material may be stitched into a shell, stretched over the foam cushion and in some instances other portions of the seating assembly, and attached thereto with some type of fastener, making it difficult to remove the cushion or the cover stock material without causing damage. In general, such an arrangement can be difficult to incorporate with ventilation systems for the seating assembly. Furthermore, it is desirable for modern vehicle seating to improve ergonomic support, temperature controls, and air circulation for the seated occupants, while reducing weight of the overall seat.